<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Language by Kaito_Dragneel, lastbattlecry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818411">Flower Language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel'>Kaito_Dragneel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/pseuds/lastbattlecry'>lastbattlecry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flower Language [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clonecest, Echo saves the galaxy by recognizing a pattern, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pair, Slow Burn, smut might be added, updates range between 7 days to 12 days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/pseuds/lastbattlecry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo finds a pattern in the files while on a mission, this pattern doesn't add up. </p>
<p>You see, Fives saw conspiracy and things in everything, mostly because he was a geek who enjoyed that stuff. It didn’t mean he believed all of it, but it was fun to think about. Echo, on the other hand… when he saw conspiracy, it usually meant he was right. That’s what worried Fives, because if Echo was right about this, then there really was something big going on. Fives didn’t know what it was, but Echo was going to blow it wide open and drag it out into the open.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/ CC-1010 | Fox, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flower Language [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Echo&amp;Fives</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue Roses: Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059771">questions and answers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29">Ro29</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say that Echo was smart was an understatement. Of course, that wasn’t to say that Fives wasn’t smart either, Echo was just more observant in some places. Patterns, for example, always stuck out like a sore thumb to him. Numbers, colors, and patterns. It was like a second language to him, or third really if you counted Mando’a. Fives was great at languages and body language and figuring people out. Echo was good at the more technical stuff. They blended well together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fives was normally in the front, always being reckless and pushing ahead when it came to talking to people or during mission briefings. However, it was when stuff like this happened that Fives fell back in line and allowed Echo to take control. Their latest mission was… odd. It scratched an inch in the back of Echo’s mind. It made him step up to the batter’s box instead of just waiting in the circle. And when Echo steps up to the batter’s box, Fives steps back, cause Fives knows Echo always has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span> to step up in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It makes no sense! The Republic is getting all this money put into the GAR, but there is no real proof that the GAR is getting it. Tank request here, new armor upgrade there, a whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>list </span>
  </em>
  <span>of requests for jetpacks and weapons, and there is nothing to show for it,” Echo paced the length of their small ship, aggravation and confusion swirling in him as he read over the lines of the reports and files he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally gotten legally</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the data terminal at the base on Felucia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s spread out across different battalions,” Fives offered, watching his twin pace while he cleaned his blaster pistol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The best thing Fives could do when Echo got like this, was to allow him to pace and rant and talk out the issue. They had discovered, way before they had become ARCs, that sometimes Echo just needed to talk out the issue in order to see the pattern or mystery in full. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the thing, Fives! The 212th has a request for a tank, but it never says in any of these files that they ever got it! On top of that, there isn’t a single file from Commander Cody about it. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>how the Commander is! He’s-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always has to have everything organized and be aware of what’s going on,” Fives finished for Echo, quirking an eyebrow when his twin came to a stuttering stop and whirled around to point at Fives to emphasize what Fives had said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say that Commander Cody loved being organized was also an understatement. The older man wasn’t OCD or anything like that, but as a Marshal Commander, Cody needed to be organized in some form or fashion. He had absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>despised </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fives’ way or organizing, and even Echo’s way had made him twitch just a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Exactly! And there’s another request for a new armor upgrade from Captain Rex! The Captain </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> phase II armor! He melded his first helmet into the phase II helmet because he hated the visor so karking much! Why would he put in a request for another armor upgrade!” Echo threw his free hand up in the air in exasperation as he turned, taking a few more steps and then turning again, flipping through his data pad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> does sound weird,” Fives admitted softly, other eyebrow quirked up at the curse that came from Echo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s also no file or signature from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rex’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> comm chain, it’s just the file for a request, which is only coming from the office on Coruscant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where the karking hells did the original request karking come from</span>
  </em>
  <span>! It makes no force damn-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s not go into a raging fit, let’s calm down and maybe think about this from a logical perspective,” Fives tried to calm his twin down, putting his blaster down, standing up from the crate he had perched on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Logically!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fives sighed internally. The funny thing is, is that if anyone ever found out that this is sometimes how Echo acted when he couldn’t figure out a pattern, no one would ever believe Fives. Echo was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm</span>
  </em>
  <span> one. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>logical</span>
  </em>
  <span> one. The one who </span>
  <em>
    <span>never lost his shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Fives was the reckless bastard with a desire to be a problem. No one would ever believe him. And Echo abused that fact some times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Echo-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then there was this mission! Grabbing intel on a speratist senator, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposedly</span>
  </em>
  <span> has connections with a minor senator in the republic. Why would the GAR know about that, better yet, why would they </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> that this guy’s third cousin twice removed would be a separatist. They haven’t even spoken in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>! And yet, we’re grabbing intel on this guy, because apparently the Chancellor views him as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>threat</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! The most this guy does is freeing zygerrian slaves! And that’s a good thing! The Chancellor’s office has us being sent on these strange missions and has the requests that don’t line up and… and…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echo went quiet, focused on the files, pausing in his steps, breathing hard from his rant. The gears in his head were turning. Fives did not relax because the rant was over. In fact, that made the tension worse. Because that meant Echo was putting the pieces together. And whatever pieces Echo had found, had something to do with the chancellor’s office. Which was never a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Echo,” Fives asked cautiously, voice wavering in slight fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much time do we have on leave,” Echo asked suddenly, looking back up at Fives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The look in Echo’s eyes was a mix of determination and feral curiosity. It was never a good look, because it normally meant that Echo was going to dive down whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> of thoughts he had made up and not come back for air until he had the answers. Echo had done the same with their mission on Sullest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fives blinked at the question, trying to pull his head back from worry to their mission debriefing in order to remember the number of days they had been given. It was a strange question to ask, but knowing Echo, it had a purpose in whatever plan he had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Four days,” Fives finally answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long will it take to get us to Coruscant,” Echo asked, already moving to the navi system and preparing the jump to hyperspace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“96 hours… we would barely have any time. Why are you asking,” Fives said, confused by where Echo’s train of thought was going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we need to pay a visit to a data terminal on Coruscant. I’ll be able to get more data there, and maybe we can talk to Commander Fox about things. He’s in charge of the Guard, so maybe he’ll know more,” Echo stated, setting the navi and heading to the cockpit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fives followed behind, confused, but willing to let Echo take the lead in this. It was strange to see Echo so in control of things outside of their usual missions. Echo took charge in the planning of their missions, Fives took charge in the actual execution. To see cho doing both, it kinda worried Fives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This could be nothing,” Fives tried to reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or it could be something big,” Echo shot back with a feral grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll follow your lead, for now,” Fives snorted softly, smiling at the grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Cause I wasn’t asking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gerbera Daisy: Innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were rumors of what was going on with the Coruscant Guard. Some thought they were all assholes and prude dicks. Some thought they were lucky. Some thought they were privileged. Some thought they were all mindless droids for the public. Echo knew differently. Anyone who knew any of the guard members knew differently. The Guard may not deal with droids, but they still dealt with the same evil. Echo had seen some of the files after all. Brothers murdered, beaten and burned and gutted until they were unrecognizable and then labeled as </span>
  <em>
    <span>property damage</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the file instead of murdered. Even Fives had gotten close to a younger guard shiny once, only for the shiny’s files to come up in the causality count list. Echo didn’t look at the file himself, but Fives had been sick enough to throw up his late meal at the first sight of it. Whatever it had been was bad enough that Fives would never take kindly to anyone bashing the CG.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However… despite the fact that both Echo and Fives liked the CG and their members, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusting</span>
  </em>
  <span> the CG was a different story. There were rumors after all. Ghost stories mostly. Of vode not recognizing their batchmates, going by their numbers, being blanked face, turning in other vode for things, completing missions that were never spoken of again. It was something out of a horror story, and no one really knew if it was true or not. Well, no one, but the actual Guard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trip through hyperspace had been long, mostly filled with Echo pacing, muttering to himself as he looked over the files and checked things, and Fives cleaning his gear up and getting ready for whatever plan Echo had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You see, Fives saw conspiracy and things in </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mostly because he was a geek who enjoyed that stuff. It didn’t mean he believed all of it, but it was fun to think about. Echo, on the other hand… when he saw conspiracy, it usually meant he was right. That’s what worried Fives, because if Echo was right about this, then there really was something big going on. Fives didn’t know what it was, but Echo was going to blow it wide open and drag it out into the open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pulling out of hyperspace in twenty minutes,” Fives called out from the cockpit, helmet in his lap, snorting softly when he heard Echo curse in the main compartment of the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever was really going on, it was something that people were not supposed to know about. It was something that people who were in higher positions were not supposed to know. And if </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> weren’t supposed to know, then two clones finding out was definitely concerning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echo came back up to the cockpit in order to prepare for when they pulled out of hyperspace. Fives started the process of pulling them out as Echo buckled in, the air in the cockpit pulled by a wire, the tension palpable. Pulling out of hyperspace was smooth and easy, it would have been relaxing too, if the reason for them being on Coruscant wasn’t terrifying to think about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Fives asked as he punched in their codes in order to land, glancing over at his twin, concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are going to be a distraction for me, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am going to get to that terminal,” Echo nodded, turning to his brother, pulling a data chip out and grinning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t really sound like a plan, and you’re better at making those,” Fives commented, wincing when Echo hit him in the arm for the comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I detail it too much, you won’t be able to pull it off,” Echo snarked lightly, making Fives squawk in protest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was far from the truth and they both knew it. Echo probably didn’t have much of a plan, because he had no idea what he was getting into. Echo didn’t have all the variables to make a big detailed plan. It was smarter to have softer goals to have than a detailed mission plan when you didn;t know what you were going into.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you get whatever data you need, and I’ll keep whoever off ya’,” Fives nodded, confirming the plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. Well, here we go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fives liked Coruscant, the busy lanes, the people, the neon lights, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the smell of course. They moved through the streets of Coruscant, dipping through the different territories of the different battalions. The GAR sanctioned part of Coruscant was split up into different territories for each major battalion. The 501st had their own, the 212th had theirs, the 91st, the 104th, Green Company, Valor. Every battalion had their own section to live in. Of course, the Guard patrolled everything, and 79s was shared territory, but that was besides the point. They weren’t focused on those, they were focused on the Senate Building. Guard Territory. The one spot where seeing other troopers that weren’t Guard was extremely rare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They came up to the edge of the building’s territory, watching as people and droids were  being filed in slowly, being checked for credentials and acknowledgments that they belonged there. Fives cursed softly, glancing down at his comm link to check the time. They weren’t on leave anymore since it took their whole leave to get to Coruscant, they were on a time table now, waiting on their new orders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t get into the building through the main door, what are we supposed to do,” Fives hissed to Echo softly over their helmet comms, watching as his twin looked over the building and the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go through the side, you need to stay here in case our new orders come in,” Echo stated, glancing down at his own comm link before looking back up to pinpoint his entry point, pulling down his rangefinder briefly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I thought we were going in together,” Fives sputtered as he tore his gaze towards the other arc trooper, paranoia sparking in him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re staying out here to try and keep people off my tail and making sure we can take our orders without being caught,” Echo said, checking his gear one last time to make sure he could sneak in easily and making sure he had secured the data chip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Echo—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you can trust me. I’ll be in and out before you know it,” Echo beamed at his twin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fives sighed, shoulders dropping along with his mood, worry creeping into the lines of his face. This wasn’t what they had discussed. They were separating. What if Echo got into trouble? What if something went wrong? What was he gonna do then? Fives was a shit liar! He couldn’t just—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fives.” Echo’s voice was soft and careful, and fond. A hand came up to cup the side of Fives’ helmet, curling around to the back of his neck to pull him into a Keldabe. Their helmets clacked together at the movement. Fives whimpered softly. Echo was calm and steady though. “I’ll be okay, Fives. I’ll be right back, brother. I promise. We’re the last dominoes. We gotta stick together through the end, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like a calmly flowing river, Echo had given Fives peace of mind. The arc sighed softly, defeated as he glanced up at his twin, leaning into the hand a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you. Be back quickly. You know I can’t lie for shit,” Fives joked softly, swallowing down the bile that tried to creep up his throat when Echo pulled back, hating how his stomach churned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” the other laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echo pulled back, turning to start heading to his destination, dodging the giant line heading into the building from the front. The ARC slipped into the shadows, going around the side to head into the building through one of the less accessed doorways. It still had guards though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two corrie brothers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Perseus? How long do you think shifts at the senate last? I wanted to explore more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. Commander Thire said he’d come grab us though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two </span>
  <em>
    <span>shiny</span>
  </em>
  <span> corrie brothers. How cute. Echo sighed fondly beneath his helmet. He remembered when he and Fives were shinies like that. Unknowing of the galactic horrors of war, still fresh off Rishi. Scared and grieving, but so excited to see the galaxy. Echo shook the thoughts from his head, squaring his shoulders. Well, getting in this way will be easier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped forward from the shadows, making his way towards the doorway, glancing between the two shinies as they straightened at seeing him. One made an audible gasp. Looks like someone was a fan of arc troopers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Troopers,” Echo nodded, moving to step past the two, hoping to get inside with no real fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-uh- I- um, sir. Sir, you aren’t supposed to go through this way,” one shiny protested softly, squeaking a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was young, soft, </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocent</span>
  </em>
  <span>, manda how young was he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, shiny. I’ve got orders to be discrete,” Echo smiled at the, what he assumed to be the youngest, shiny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But- but-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t worry about it, seriously. Do you two have names,” Echo paused in his steps, turning towards the two, relaxing his posture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two glanced between each other briefly, as if sharing a small conversation. The youngest kicked at the ground lightly, shifting his rifle in his hands. The second glanced off to the side, his shrug stuttered and small.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Perseus, this is Fade,” the youngest finally answered, soft and quiet, barely being picked up by his helmet’s vocoder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perseus and Fade. Look, I’ll talk to Commander Thire, you two won’t get in trouble for something I’m doing. You’re safe, kih’vode. Keep your heads up, your shift will be over soon,” Echo smiled warmly, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, watching as the tension eased out of the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you, sir. Um, be safe,” Perseus said with a shrug, smiling beneath his helmet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echo nodded and turned to get moving inside of the building. Past the front door. Now all he needed to do was find a terminal. One fourth of the way done.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rhododendron: Beware, Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The senate building was big, the architecture like that of some royal dome made for gladiator battles, the interior almost like that of some form of theatre building. The tiled floors of the halls certainly didn’t make Echo’s footsteps light and soft, and the matching walls didn’t make it easy to blend in. He was getting looks from all sorts of people as he passed them. Some were of disgust, some were of annoyance, some were of interest, some were of just plain curiosity. Well, he was a big and bad ARC Trooper, so he wasn’t surprised about the looks. Most upper class didn’t like clones, purely because they saw them as lesser beings. It was stupid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaw clenched, the ARC continued on, looking for the terminal he was so desperate for. The faster he got what he wanted, the fast he could get back to Fives without having to worry about him trying to lie their way out of it. He started a brisk pace, keeping his head down. Where? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Terminals apparently were not as easy to find as he had hoped. He hadn’t seen one the entire time he was in the building. Surely they weren’t this uncommon. Echo was sweating beneath his helmet, biting his lip, worrying it between his teeth, hands twitchy. Where? Sithspit </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echo glanced to the side as he walked, thinking maybe the terminals were inside of one of the rooms. No. No. Not there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sithspit he might just have to turn around!</span>
  </em>
  <span> No. Not in that one either. Not there- wait </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>! With a stuttering step he moved to try and enter the room quickly without being seen. Now all he needed to do was download the data! He made it to the door with ease and took a step-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Echo is that you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nine fucking hells.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echo glanced back, side stepping the door to the terminal room with practiced ease. Very few senators recognized him so easily, and he knew that he should be a little happy he was recognized at all, but… during this type of mission, he would prefer if his name was not shouted out like that. He swallowed beneath his helmet, giving a small awkward smile, trying to not show his nerves in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senator Amidala, a pleasure as always,” Echo dipped his head, arms crossed behind his back with ease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The senator was walking towards him, along with some of her delegates and a handmaiden as well. However, that’s not what Echo was mostly focused on. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chancellor</span>
  </em>
  <span> was walking with her, along with a few of his own delegates. The Chancellor’s office was his main target in his data download. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, I thought you would be on leave,” Senator Amidala spoke up, tilting her head with a small smile, genuine curiosity in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echo’s shoulders slowly fell down from where they were tightening up near his ears. She cared so much. It was honestly so sweet and heartbreaking at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m back on duty, ma’am. Leave ended a few hours ago for me,” Echo informed her, biting his own tongue when he felt a chill crawl up his spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? How long did you have leave? The fact that you are already working again is disheartening,” The Chancellor cut in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echo opened his mouth to speak and suddenly found that he felt sick to his stomach, and that his heart had skipped a beat. He cleared his throat lightly, smiling through the discomfort in order to speak. His ribs seemed to tighten inside of him, and his head gained a sudden headache.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Four days of leave, sir. It was enough for me to catch up on some much needed sleep,” Echo nodded, swallowing to try and clear his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Chancellor seemed pleased with the answer, however the kind smile he had did not reach his eyes. It was odd, and terrifying at the same time. And he didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was terrifying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll, you are probably busy, so we won’t keep you busy, but good luck on your next mission, Echo,” Senator Amidala smiled warmly at him, easing up that fear inside of him so easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, do be careful, you never know what you might stumble across,” The Chancellor continued on, and somehow… Echo felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>threatened</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sir, ma’am. Have a good day,” Echo gave a nod, stepping out of their way so they could continue on walking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echo lifted a hand up to his throat, adjusting his collar a little, swallowing again. The further they got, the less sick he felt, and he couldn't describe why that was. With a shake of his head he moved on, taking a step back into the room behind him in order to get to the terminal. He sighed as he slipped the data chip from his belt pouch and clicked it in. He sifted through the different files until he found the ones coming and going straight from the Chancellor’s office. The ARC silently and quickly clicked on the download button, and settled in to wait. He leaned over the terminal with a deep sigh of relief. Halfway there. Halfway there. He could do this. Echo glanced back up at the screen. 66%. 72%. 79%. 86%. 90%. 95%. 99%...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right as it reached 100% the door behind him opened, and a pair of footsteps alerted him to someone’s presence. Slipping the data chip back into his belt, he turned around, prepared to have to lie himself out of this situation, coming face to face with the person he had wanted to talk to in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing in here, kih’vod,” Commander Fox questioned, tone bored and scolding, posture tense, hand twitchy towards his blaster pistols.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he could see why people said the Head of the Guard wasn’t very approachable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fives was pacing. He knew he was pacing. He knew he was spiraling and panicking and so not using all the skills that he and Echo had been taught back in ARC training. He didn’t care though. What he cared about, was that Echo had been inside the senate building for over thirty minutes now. In and out, Echo said. He’ll be careful, Echo said. He’s got this, Echo said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly you don’t have this,” Fives hissed under his breath, snapping a growl at a pair of Guard shinies who passed by him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There had been two different sets of them passing by him every once in a while. Always the same pairs, just different tactics. They were trying to talk to him without getting their heads bitten off. Cute. He was just worried, he wasn’t gonna snap at them if they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They passed by him again, not saying a word to him and whispering only to each other. Fives was gonna karking </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. The ARC groaned, wringing his hands almost. Maybe he should just go in there and find Echo himself, maybe he’ll just go inside and grab Echo and they can do their mission briefing together instead of him being-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chime</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should have kept his metaphorical mouth shut. Fives stopped his pacing, a new set of nerves flooding his system as he opened up his comm link, the holo appearing in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ARC-5555 and ARC-1409, we have a new mission for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where was Echo when you needed him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have all day, ARC Trooper, what are you doing in here,” Commander Fox cut in through Echo’s thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was armor supposed to fit like that? Who was he kidding, he knew it wasn’t. How long has it been since Fox ate anything? Echo straightened himself out a little, making sure his data chip was safely secure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just grabbing intel, sir,” Echo replied easily, not moving to leave, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fox.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Commander didn’t seem to like that answer, because there was an accusing tilt of Fox’s helmet. The visor staring straight into Echo’s soul practically. Yeah, he could see why Fox didn’t seem very approachable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was a demand, not a question. Echo winced beneath his bucket at the growl in Fox’s voice, how it went lower, and how Fox shifted his stance to a more offensive one. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Echo wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just looking over a theory, sir,” the younger of the two spoke up, taking a cautious step forward, eyes trained on something on the bottom of Fox’s helmet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trooper, if you don’t start making more sense then I’m going to-” Fox took in a sharp breath when Echo raised a hand and swiped his hand through the </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the belly of his bucket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echo didn’t know if it was because of how close he was or if it was just him imagining things, but he swore he could have seen Fox trying to lean into the touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you bleeding,” Echo asked quietly, concern bleeding into his voice as he looked over the rest of Fox’s bucket, probably a little too close for comfort, not that he cared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox didn’t answer, just stared right at Echo, as stiff as a board. Echo’s heart dropped into his stomach. Those rumors... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know, do you,” Echo whispered softly, heart wailing in his chest for his brothers in the guard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox’s shoulders slowly loosened and the tension in Fox’s spine slowly drained, but he didn’t speak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, vod</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Echo pulled his hand back and slowly pulled off his own bucket to reveal his face to the Commander. No reaction. He then lifted his hands up to Fox’s helmet, slowly unhitching it and lifting it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say that Fox looked dead on his feet would be an understatement. The bags under Fox’s eyes were damn near straight purple, his hair was greying at the temples, his eyes looked dead, his skin ashen almost, his cheeks sunken in. Were they all like this? Or was it just the command stock in the Guard?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echo set Fox’s bucket down next to the terminal by his own. Fox seemed to be holding his breath. With careful hands, Echo reached up, cupping the side of Fox’s face in one hand and the back of his neck in the other, tugging him gently into a keldabe. The commander’s knees nearly buckled, his hands latching on to Echo’s pauldron.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here,” Fox asked, voice soft and so so tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Following a lead. I found something I don’t think I should have, but… it offers evidence of this war not being what it says it is, and… and it backs up some of the rumors about what is happening here,” Echo replied softly, rubbing a thumb under Fox’s eye, soothing the exhaustion he could see there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have traced it, you’ll put yourself in danger,” Fox swallowed, his hands flexing on Echo’s armor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But I have to try, for our brothers’ sake, and for you and the Guard,” Echo tightened his own grip on the back of Fox’s neck, determination setting in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox didn’t reply, but he did pull back, looking over Echo, blank expression in place. Echo let him go, concern bubbling in his chest, fear traveling through him as he asked himself “how much of those rumors are true”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go, before I see something I shouldn’t,” Fox said, that firm and commanding tone back in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echo’s heart broke, his expression shattering. He stepped forward, into a quick keldabe once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll figure it out, vod, I’ve got your back. If you can just hold on a little longer, I can stop it,” Echo promised him, planning on keeping that promise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox snorted softly, whether in disbelief or hope, Echo didn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go, ARC Trooper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Echo, my name is Echo. Please, let me help. Here, take my comm code,” Echo offered softly, stepping back and grabbing Fox’s wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. Deal with it,” Echo said firmly once he punched in his number, glancing back up at the Commander, who looked torn between concerned and agitated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to help, I promise,” Echo said, a fire in his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox looked at him, seeming to search his face. Whatever he found there made him give a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>